Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
'''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location '''is a survival horror game and fifth installment in the ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''series created by Scott Cawthon. It distances itself from several key gameplay and storytelling mechanics used in previous games, instead featuring walking access to areas each with it's own differing objective the player must carry out with a new cast of animatronic characters. Gameplay Plot The player character, named Mike (mistakenly referred to as Eggs Benedict), is a new employee of the underground Circus Baby's Rentals and Entertainment, a sister company of Fazbear Entertainment featuring animatronics that are rented out to children's birthday parties; they were originally intended for use in a pizzeria called Circus Baby's Pizza World, but the pizzeria was shut down shortly before it was supposed to open due to "gas leaks". Mike is instructed by HandUnit to watch and "turn on" the animatronics by electrifying them so they may be used during the day. He is also guided by the voice of Circus Baby, a female clown animatronic and the star of Circus Baby's Pizza World, who gives instructions sometimes contradictory to those of HandUnit. Baby's instructions help Mike survive the nights from hostile animatronics: the ballerina Ballora and her minions known as Minireenas, miniature animatronics known as Bidybabs and Funtime versions of Freddy Fazbear and Foxy the Pirate Fox. It is implied via monologues and the ending of the 8-bit style minigame, Baby houses the remains of Mr. Afton's daughter, who was previously killed by her in a freak accident. In between nights, as the player completes each one, the voice of a young British girl can be heard asking her father if she can see Circus Baby. Her words implies that her father refuses to let her go to Baby and it is revealed by the minigame that she went to see Baby against her father's wishes, supposedly causing her demise. As the weak passes, the animatronics are taken to the Parts/Service room due to an apparent malfunction and at the end of the third night, Circus Baby reveals that she kidnaps Mike, and on the fourth night, hides him in a spring lock suit just outside the Scooping Room, where animatronics' endoskeletons are forcibly removed by a machine Baby referred to as the "Scooper", and has Mike watch as the machine tears Ballora's endoskeleton out. On the final night, two agents sent to fix the animatronics are found hanged in the Ballora and Funtime auditoriums. After reaching Parts/Service, Mike is instructed by Baby to take her to the Scooping Room and from there, Mike can heed Baby's instruction and obtain the normal ending or sidetrack to the hidden private room and get the alternate ending after completing the minigame, where the player needs to clear a survival mission modeled after the first game for the alternate ending. In the normal ending, after entering the Scooping Room, Baby, who is now the consciousness of Ennard, reveals that she and the other animatronics have been attempting to escape the complex, but without a human guise, they are unable to. However, now that they are assembled with a sympathetic human, they have merged into a single animatronic called Ennard to take his body. The epilogue ends with Ennard looking like Mike inside the Scooping Room and using the machine to disembowel him and take his body. The final scene of the game shows Ennard inspecting itself in the mirror while inhabiting Mike's body. In the alternate ending, after surviving inside the security office, Mike escapes home and watches the season finale of the animated series ''The Immortal and the Restless. ''After the show ends, Ennard appears in the room and slowly advances towards Mike. Development Reception Gallery Trivia Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:IOS Games Category:Windows Games Category:Android Games Category:First Person